TRAP Akashi X OC
by switch160293
Summary: CHAPTER 1 UPDATE/ PROLOG/ Kuroko No Basuke Versi Mahasiswa –menceritakan liku-liku Kehidupan Mahasiswa mulai dari persahabatan hingga percintaan. Bermula dari Tomone –Mahasiswi yang melihat sisi lain dari Akashi Seijuurou. Ga banyak summary, cukup baca aja ya v
1. Kembali dari cuti

**TRAP**

 **Akashi Seijuurou X Himuro Tomone (OC)**

Chapter 0 – Kembali dari Cuti

POV Himuro Tomone

" **Tomone-cchi!"** Kulihat senpai melambai-lambai kearahku. Aku pun segera menghampirinya.

Namun di meja itu hanya ada Ryouta-senpai. Seharusnya ada Yui. Dia mengabariku kalau dia akan datang lebih awal. Tapi nyatanya dia belum datang jam segini. Jadi untuk apa dia menyuruhku datang lebih awal.

Dan juga Ryouta-senpai. dia tak berubah selalu memanggilku dengan akhiran _–cchi._ Bukan hanya terhadapku, tapi ke Yui juga.

Bahkan aku memanggilnya dengan nama bukan marganya. Karena kita sangat dekat dan layak memanggil nama bukan marga. Karena dia senior aku memanggilnya _senpai ._ bagaimanapun dia itu senior di kampusku. Walaupun aku sering merasa sifat kekanakanya itu membuatku lebih layak menjadi seorang _senpai_ daripada dirinya.

Setelah kembali dari cuti, aku senang melihat Ryouta-senpai lagi. Dan juga Yui, seharusnya. Hhh.. kemana dia belum datang juga. Aku rindu berat pada Yui.

" **Wah.. Tomone selamat datang kembali"** Kini Nebuya Eikichi –Senpai yang terkenal _mahasiswa abadi_ itu datang menyambutku. Firasatku tidak enak saat dia duduk disampingku. Dia melirik _sake_ di sudut meja ini.

Dia tersenyum padaku. Entah kenapa, itu sangat menggangguku. Firasat jelek ini terasa sangat nyata saat dia tersenyum –licik.

" **Iya.. senpai."** Kuanggukan kepalaku dan mencoba tersenyum. Bagaimana pun dia senpai di kampus ini. Tak ada yang mau mencari masalah dengan senpai satu ini. Karena cukup –bukan tapi sangat menyebalkan jika kau bermasalah denganya.

Aku hanya perlu bersikap sopan padanya. Sekali ini saja, aku bersabar. Walaupun aku membenci kondisi ini.

" **bagaimana untuk merayakan kedatanganmu kembali kita mulai dengan sake"**

Apa? Sake?

Aku kan tak bisa minum sake. Ini sungguh menyebalkan. Aku menjadi sasaran empuk baginya. Karena aku terlihat gampangan baginya. Tapi aku juga tak berani menolak permintaanya. Kuakui, aku hanya tak ingin mencari masalah.

Disisi lain aku membenci ketika sekelilingku memperhatikanku dan tertawa saat melihatku diperlakukan seperti itu dengan senpai. Aku benar-benar membenci kondisi ini.

Bahkan dia menatapku dan tersenyum lebar seperti itu. Segelas sake itu didorongnya kearahku. Aku mulai ragu-ragu menatap gelas itu.

Aku tak boleh seperti ini, setidaknya aku punya keberanian untuk menolak permintaanya.

" **Senpai tapi aku tak bisa minum sake-"**

" **Minumlah, kita buat suasana seru disini!"**

" **Sen-Senpai ta-tapi-"**

" **Tomone! Tomone! Tomone!"**

Semua mulai meneriakan namaku. Ya ampun, rasanya aku ingin pergi dari tempat ini. Bagaimana bisa aku menolak di kondisi seperti ini.

" **Tomone! Tomone! Tomone!"**

" **Minum saja-ssu! Senpai tak bermaksud buruk kok, dia benar kita hidupkan suasana disini."**

Hhh.. Ryouta senpai menyebalkan. Kenapa tak membela malah mendukung senpai? Dan Yui juga ikutan menyoraki-ku padahal baru datang.

Haa..Mereka berdua terkadang seperti pengkhianat. Tapi ini tidak buruk juga sih, Lagipula aku kan baru saja kembali dari dia punya niat baik, walaupun aku tidak suka sifat _senioritas_ nya itu.

Dan juga akan berkata aneh-aneh jika aku menolak.

Baiklah. Aku minum. Hanya satu gelas. Cukup membuat si senpai yang menyebalkan itu puas.

" **Wow! Sasuga Tomone!"** Senpai mulai berteriak-teriak. Berisik sekali, rasanya kepalaku pusing mendengar teriakanya. Apa ini efek alkohol?

" **eh? Akashi-kun sudah datang! Wow, akhirnya dia datang juga"** Senpai itu mulai merangkul bahu Akashi-senpai.

Dia senior tahun ketiga.

" **Selamat datang Akashi-kun!"** Kini Yuki-san mulai memeluk lengan Akashi. Dari gelagatnya Yuki-san ingin mencari perhatiannya Akashi-senpai. Tidak hanya dia, bahkan cewek lain pun mulai mendekati Akashi-senpai. Meja itu jadi cukup ramai, padahal disini cukup banyak tempat duduk.

Sepertinya kembalinya aku dari cuti dikalahkan oleh datangnya Akashi-senpai.

Reaksi yang berbeda dari orang yang sama-sama kembali dari cuti.

" **Akashi-kun kamu mau makan apa?"** Yuki mulai berceloteh, sambil membolak-balik menu makanan. Memangnya, Akashi-senpai tidak bisa melihat menu makanan sendiri sampai dia melakukan hal itu?

Ah dia meliriku. Apa-apaan lirikan itu?

Hhh.. Yuki sangat terlihat jelas sikap superioritasnya. Menganggap kalau dirinya yang pantas melakukan hal itu. Memangnya dipikir aku iri melihatnya dia dekat dengan Akashi-senpai. Aku tak tertarik sama sekali dengan orang yang mempunyai tatapan dingin seperti itu.

Dan senyumanya yang aneh. Aku benar-benar merasa dia orang yang berbeda dibalik sikapnya itu.

Ah apasih. Kenapa aku selalu begini. Memperhatikan orang lain yang bukan urusanku.

" **Hei, lihat deh si Yuki mulai beraksi tuh. hihi"** Yui menyenggol lenganku. Dia membuat kode lirikan kearah Akashi-senpai dan Yuki-san. Argh, baru saja aku mau berhenti memperhatikan orang lain malah si Yui mengingatkanku kembali.

" **Sepertinya Yuki-san menyukai Akashi-cchi tuh."** Itu memang benar. Yuki-san menyukai Akashi-senpai. Bahkan mencoba mendapatkan perhatian dari Akashi-senpai. Tapi yang kulihat senyuman aneh itu muncul. Itu cukup membuatku berprasangka buruk. Tidak, kurasa ini benar. Dia memang aneh.

Apa yang dia pikirkan? Kenapa itu hal yang cukup mengganggu pikiranku saat ini.

" **Tomone? Kenapa kau terus menatap Akashi-senpai?"** Yui mulai memiringkan kepalanya untuk menatap mataku. Sial, apa aku sedang ketangkap basah memperhatikan orang itu?

" **Ahh.. aku tahu itu karena Akashi-cchi tampan kan? Tomone-cchi terpesona melihat ketampanan Akashi-cchi"**

Apasih, bukan itu. Kenapa mereka menyimpulkan seenaknya.

" **Tidak. Kurasa dia aneh."**

Kenapa aku bicara begitu. Hhh.. keluar begitu saja dari mulutku.

" **Aneh kenapa? Kau yang aneh Tomone."** Yui mencubit sebelah pipiku. Ah sial, aku mengatakan isi pikiranku tanpa sengaja.

" **Benar-ssu kau yang aneh, hihi"** kini Ryouta senpai ikut-ikutan mencubit pipiku. Menyebalkan sekali mereka berdua. Hhh..

" **Hentikan, sakit tau"** aku mengusap-usap pipiku bekas cubitan mereka.

" **Akashi-senpai mau kutuangkan minum untukmu?"** celotehan Yuki seakan tak bisa kuhindari sama sekali. Memaksaku untuk memperhatikan Akashi-senpai lagi.

Lagi. Senyuman yang ditujukan ke Yuki-san. Aku merasa aneh. Kenapa ini sangat menggangguku? Hhh..

" **Ah, tidak usah Yuki-san. Biar kutuang sendiri"** Akashi merebut teko itu kembali. Tapi Yuki terlihat pantang menyerah untuk terlihat baik didepan Akashi-senpai.

" **Ng.. Gak apa-apa kok Akashi-kun. Biar aku saja"** Yuki-san masih mempertahankan teko itu.

Dan kini terlihat dimataku seperti berebutan teko.

Bukan sekedar itu. Aku merasa seperti peringatan untuk Yuki-san.

" **Sudah tidak apa-apa"**

" **eh!"**

Teko itu tumpah mengenai White Dress milik Yuki-san. Sungguh terlihat aneh, apa dia sengaja?

Senyuman itu muncul ditengah-tengah keributan. Tak ada yang menyadarinya, apa ini hanya perasaanku saja?

Atau mereka berpikir ini tak seperti yang mereka lihat maupun pikirkan.

Apa hanya aku yang melihat sisi lain ini. Atau mereka mengabaikanya karena itu bertentangan?

Terasa jelas bertentangan. Tapi itulah yang kulihat dari dirinya. Aku tak bisa mengabaikan hal aneh dari dirinya begitu saja. Aku harus memastikan, kalau apa yang aku pikirkan itu benar.

" **Maaf, aku tidak sengaja Yuki-san"**

" – **tolong ambilkan kami dua serbet"**

" **Iya, senpai."**

" **Kau tidak apa-apa?"** Akashi-senpai mulai menanyai kondisi Yuki-san. Dress white –yang terlihat mahal dan mewah itu jadi basah. Dan pertanyaanya itu bertentangan dengan senyumanya tadi. Bahkan dia tak mencoba membantu hanya menyuruh orang lain membawa serbet itu. Lalu satunya lagi untuk tanganya.

Pikiranku terganggu dengan senyuman itu.

Aku ingin tahu _Apa arti senyuman itu? Mengapa dia melakukanya?_

" **Tidak apa-apa kok, maaf ya Akashi-kun ini salahku."**

" **Tidak masalah. Lain kali hati-hati ya"**

Hati-hati? Apa maksudnya. Kalimatnya itu mencurigakan. Kenapa dia bicara seolah semua sepenuhnya salah Yuki.

" **Maaf. Aku ke Toilet dulu. Aku mesti bersihkan noda ini."**

Benar kan, dia itu aneh. Hah, sudah kuduga dia tak sebaik kelihatanya.

Eh?

Dia menatapku. Ah bodoh banget! Kenapa ketangkap basah merhatiin dia sih.

Apa dia tahu apa yang kupikirkan tentang dia?

Tatapanya itu, seolah mengetahui isi pikiranku.

" **Kasian ya Yuki-san. Dia mau cari perhatian Akashi-senpai jadi gagal."** Yui ikut-ikutan memandangi meja itu. Sepertinya kejadian itu membuat seisi meja ini membicarakan Yuki-san dan Akashi-senpai.

" **itu salahnya dia terlalu memaksakan diri menawarkan sake."** Ryouta-senpai menimpali perkataan Yui. Sepertinya dua manusia ini gabisa bergosip di pikiranya masing-masing. Hhh..

Apa menurutnya begitu? Ini bukan masalah dirinya yang menawarkan sake tapi ada hal lain yang mungkin tak disukainya.

Dari caranya tersenyum, aku sekarang mengerti –tidak aku bahkan tak mengerti sama sekali kenapa dia melakukan hal itu. Yang bisa ku tangkap dia menyuruh Yuki-san untuk berhati-hati, jangan mencoba melawan perintahnya.

" **Itu karena Akashi-senpai tampan, populer, kaya, bahkan peringkat satu di jurusan kita. Kau tak bisa menyalahkan Yuki-san begitu"**

Aku paham. Itulah sebabnya semua mendekatinya karena sesuatu yang dia miliki.

" **-Tapi cowok sempurna kayak Akashi-senpai bukan tipeku."** Yui menambahkan kalimatnya lagi.

" **Benar-ssu! Kau tak boleh menyukai Akashi-cchi."**

" **Apa hakmu melarangku Ryouta? Huh dasar."** Yui menggebrak meja. Kalau sudah begini, akan sulit menghentikan emosinya.

" **Kau hanya boleh menyukaiku-ssu"**

" **Apa! Memang siapa kamu..blablabla"**

Haa.. mulai lagi pertengkaran kekanakan ini deh. Sekarang giliran meja ini yang membuat keributan.

Aku lelah. Aku ingin menghentikan mereka. Tapi kepalaku pusing sekali. Kalimat mereka jadi semakin sulit kumengerti. Hhh.. efek alkohol kah?

" **Tomone, sadarlah. Apa sebaiknya kita pulang saja? Hey, sadarlah blablabla"** Yui menepuk-nepuk pipiku. Sungguh, aku tak tahu lagi apa yang dia katakan.

" **Benar-ssu, kita pulang saja yuk. Pestanya juga hampir selesai. Sebaiknya kuantar dia pulang blablabla"** Ryouta-senpai mulai meneliti wajahku. Argh.. dia itu juga sama seperti Yui. Tak bisa kudengar kalimatnya lagi.

Tetapi ingatanku tertera jelas tentang apa yang sudah Akashi-senpai lakukan hari ini.

P.O.V Himuro Tomone END

Chapter 0 – Kembali dari Cuti END.

Notes :

Gue akuin jarang apdet. Sekalinya gue apdet malah cerita baru. Dan berhubung data lama masih di hardisk netbook gue nggak bisa berkutik ngelanjutin cerita2 lama gue. Jadi kemungkinan besar gue hanya fokus di cerita ini.

Dan ffn yang gue ada karakter baru. Untuk chapter ini ada tiga orang. Pemeran utamanya udah keliatan kan Himuro Tomone (OC). Tanaka Yui, Sahabatnya Himuro Tomone. Yuki Nanami, seangkatan sama Akashi. Disini emang gue bikin sifat asalnya Akashi yang dia baik tapi punya sisi lain.

Kalo ada yang masih bingung bisa review. Kalo suka review juga ya biar author tau dan peka ngelanjutin ini ^^v

Please, reviewnya. Kalau suka favorite, follow ya.


	2. Masalah Pertandingan Basket (1)

Chapter 1 – Masalah Pertandingan Basket (1)

P.O.V Himuro Tomone

" **Sebelum mata kuliah saya berakhir, saya sudah tentukan rekan kelompok kalian. Saya sudah berikan file-nya di ketua jurusan. Terimakasih."**

Semoga saja aku beruntung bisa mendapat rekan kelompok yang bisa diajak kerjasama. Aku juga belum belajar untuk ujian. Masih ada dua tugas individu yang belum ku kerjakan.

" **Yatta! Ini namanya jackpot. Satu kelompok sama Akashi-kun dan Juga Tomone-chan."** Mika-senpai terlihat lega. Tapi aku tak bisa pungkiri kalau aku juga senang satu kelompok dengan Akashi-senpai yang nilainya selalu bagus di tiap mata kuliah.

Tidak buruk juga satu kelompok dengan Akashi-senpai.

" **Hahaha benar! Mohon kerjasamanya kalian berdua"** Kini Kazunari-senpai mulai menanggapi kalimat mika-senpai. Mereka berdua terlihat lega, tapi tatapan iri orang lain sangat terlihat jelas. Seperti menatap-ketidakadilan-dikelompok-itu.

" **Baiklah. Kalau begitu kita atur pertemuan kelompok lewat grup chat."** Sekilas aku melihat tatapan dinginya menatapku. Aku paling tidak suka tatapanya itu, seolah dia membenciku.

Apa aku berbuat salah lagi? Kenapa dia melihatku seperti itu.

" **Oke."** Mika-senpai dan Kazunari-senpai mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Kenapa bisa-bisanya aku terdiam dan tidak berkutik lagi dihadapanya. Hanya karena aku memperhatikan gerak-geriknya, aku jadi sulit untuk mendekatinya.

" – **tunggu. Akashi-kun, Kalau aku tak bisa mengerjakan materi ini, apa boleh aku meminta bantuanmu?"** Hhh.. apa-apaan kazunari-senpai. Belum memulai kerja kelompok sudah menyerah begitu saja. Apa maksudnya meminta bantuan? Itu sama saja dia tidak mau kerja kelompok.

" **Apa-apaan kamu Kazunari minta bantuan sama Akashi-kun."** Akhirnya ada yang sependapat denganku. Hhh.. sedikit canggung kalau aku yang berkata begitu. Karena Kazunari senpai disini jadi aku tak mau buat masalah juga sih.

" **Kamu kenapa marah padaku? Memangnya aku salah bertanya begitu huh?!"** Kazunari-senpai mulai kesal. Hh.. selalu saja diawali pertengkaran jika tugas kelompok begini. Argh, aku ingin cepat keluar dari sini.

" **Kamu kayak mau numpang nama aja, nggak mau kerja!"**

" **Apa? Kayak kamu bisa aja ngerjainya! Emang kamu pinter kayak Akashi-kun sama Tomone-chan?"**

" **Hei harusnya kamu juga sadar diri kalau ngomong begitu"**

" **Apa! Kamu jadi kasar gitu lama-lama! Blablablabla"**

Argh.. Aku tak tahan lagi melihat pertengkaran ini.

Awalnya, aku senang ada yang sependapat dengan pemikiranku. Ya secara tak langsung sih. Tapi kenapa jadi menjengkelkan seperti ini.

Dan kenapa Akashi-senpai hanya diam saja, tak bertindak apapun?

Hhh.. aku rasa dia sebenarnya tidak mau membantu Kazunari-senpai. Tapi kenapa tidak bilang saja sih? Apa dia enggak sadar kalau mereka berdua bertengkar karena dirinya? Ah benar-benar. Sesuatu deh Akashi-senpai ini.

" **ng.. Kazunari-senpai aku bisa membantumu, he he"**

Apa-apaan? Ketawaku sangat dipaksakan. Pasti aneh jadinya.

" **Benarkah? Ah kau malaikatku, Tomone-tan!"**

" – **tan ?!"**

Panggilan apa itu? Aku merinding sekali. Lebih parah daripada Ryouta-senpai memanggilku dengan suffix –cchi.

" **Ahahaha jangan kaget begitu Tomone. Aku hanya bercanda"** Kazunari-senpai menepuk-nepuk bahuku. Hhh.. rasanya punggungku mau patah ditepuk sekeras itu.

" **Ahahaha.. "** Apaansih. ketawaku garing banget.

" **Kalau begitu aku traktir kamu deh. Kita ketemuan di kantin kampus ya. Nanti chat aku ya jam kosong kamu, oke?"**

" **um.. Oke."** Kenapa aku jadi canggung begini jawabnya? Hhh.. sudahlah.

.

.

.

Siang ini aku berada di kantin kampus. Bahkan aku sempat lupa keinginan senpai mentraktirku. Tapi aku sudah ada janji makan siang bersama Ryouta-senpai dan Yui-chan.

" **Sedikit lagi ujian nih, apa kamu sudah belajar Tomone-chan?"** Yui memulai percakapanya saat kami makan bersama.

" **Tomone-cchi pasti dapat nilai bagus, jangan khawatir Yui-cchi. Khawatirkan saja dirimu yang mengulang mata kuliah Kimura-sensei."** Hhh.. mulai deh Ryouta-senpai meledek Yui. Semoga saja enggak sampai debat deh.

" **Yah.. benar juga sih."** Yui terlihat lemas. Kurasa Ryouta-senpai memukul telak kelemahan Yui.

" **Yui-chan ganbatte!"** Aku berusaha menghiburnya. Kurasa memang sulit mengikuti mata kuliah Kimura-sensei. Hhh.. aku lega aku berhasil melewati masa-masa itu.

" **Apa? Hanya Yui-chan saja yang disemangatin? Aku enggak Tomone-cchi**?"

Oh iya, dia juga mengulang mata kuliah itu, hihi. Lucu juga lihat Ryouta-senpai ngambek begitu.

" **Ryouta-senpai ganbatte!"** Aku tak bisa menahan ketawa mengatakan hal itu. Sifat kekanakanya Ryouta-senpai membuat diriku lebih pantas menjadi Senpai ketimbang dirinya. Argh.. sudah dua kali aku berpikir begini, loh. Apa selanjutnya aku akan bilang kalimat itu lagi?

" **Oh ya Tomone,"** dari kata-katanya sepertinya dia teringat sesuatu yang ingin dia bicarakan padaku.

" – **Aku mau kasih tahu. Lebih baik kamu dekatin Akashi-senpai"**

Apa? Apa maksudnya?

" **Iya benar apa kata Yui-cchi ssu. Sebaiknya kamu bergaul dengan Akashi-cchi."**

" **Ahahaha.. aku tidak biasa sok dekat begitu sih"**

Itu benar. Pasti akan sangat aneh tiba-tiba aku mendekatinya.

" **Kamu mau aku bantu –ssu? Aku dan Yui-chan saja punya nomornya Akashi-cchi"**

Apa? Sejak kapan mereka mendekati Akashi-senpai? Ugh, berasa mereka pengkhianat mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku.

Mengapa aku merasa begitu? Apa karena aku melihat sisi lain dari Akashi-senpai?

Apa yang membuatku begitu takut bahkan tidak mau mendekati Akashi-senpai. Tidak, bukanya aku tidak mau mendekati hanya saja dia sulit didekati.

Aku sudah merasakan hal itu sejak kembali dari cuti. Saat aku menatapnya, seolah mengetahui segalanya. Fakta bahwa dia tak sebaik yang dipikirkan orang lain.

Sejak hari itu dan seterusnya, sangat sulit menyapa Akashi-senpai saat tak sengaja bertemu. Bahkan sebelum mereka menasehatiku agar dekati Akashi-senpai, aku sudah lakukan apa yang mereka katakan.

Dia selalu mengabaikanku, dengan caranya sendiri.

Dan aku bertekad untuk tidak mendekatinya lagi. Karena dia merasa terganggu oleh kehadiranku. Seperti membenciku. Tatapan dingin itu, aku tak bisa melupakanya sedikitpun.

" **Sudah selesai!"**

" – **sekarang kau punya nomor Akashi-cchi dan sebaliknya –ssu!"**

" **APA?"**

Ah bisa-bisanya aku terlarut dalam pikiranku. Tidak sadar kalau Hp-ku digenggam sama Ryouta-senpai. Ini semua karena Akashi-senpai yang mengganggu pikiranku.

" – **Ba -bagaimana ini, ugh. Kenapa Ryou-Senpai melakukan hal itu"**

Aku gemetar menatap layar smartphone-ku berisikan pesan dari Akashi-senpai.

ARGHH RASANYA MAU BANTING HAPE!

Aku kesal.. rasanya kesal sekali.

" **Tenanglah –"**

" **Ahh bagaimana bisa tenang?! Senpai aku itu nggak dekat dengan Akashi-senpai. Kau tahu kan dia itu.. "**

Aku tidak bisa bernapas lega. Sungguh sesak rasanya, kenapa jadi tambah rumit begini.

Apa yang akan Akashi-senpai pikirkan tentangku? Rasanya aku ingin cuti kembali.

Aku tak ingin berurusan dengan Akashi-senpai. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin mencari masalah.

" – **aku pergi dulu"** kuminum secangkir coffee yang tersisa lalu meninggalkan mereka ditempat. Aku benar-benar kesal dengan Ryouta-senpai.

.

.

.

NORMAL P.O.V

" **Haa.. Tomone-cchi seperti bermusuhan dengan Akashi-cchi."** Ucap Kise setelah Tomone pergi.

" **Tomone hanya tidak dekat dengan Akashi-senpai"** Ucap Yui.

" **Maksudmu, Tomone-cchi canggung kalau dekat dengan Akashi-cchi?"** Ucap Kise. Berusaha mengerti maksud Yui. Namun Yui mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap sebal ke Kise. Lalu mengambil secangkir kopi dan meminumnya sampai habis.

" **Ryouta, setelah kupikir Tomone itu bersikap begitu karena ada sesuatu antara dia dengan Akashi-senpai"**

" **Benarkah?"**

" **Tomone itu sedikit aneh. Dia seperti ingin menjaga jarak dengan Akashi-senpai"**

" **Lalu apa salahnya kalau kita buat mereka dekat –ssu? Bukanya kita sudah sepakat"**

" **Hhh.. kau tidak mengerti "**

" – **aku hanya khawatir dengan Tomone."**

" **Akashi-cchi itu baik kok –ssu. Aku mengenalnya sejak SMP."**

" **Benarkah? Tapi kalian tidak sedekat itu."**

" **Ya, aku hanya mengenalnya bukan berati dekat –ssu."**

Yui terdiam. melihat Ryouta begitu bimbang, mengaduk-aduk isi minumanya dengan ujung sedotan. Ryouta yang tersadar ditatap begitu langsung mengalihkan pandanganya dari Yui.

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Yuki-senpai! Kebetulan sekali disini. Aku boleh gabung kan?"** Terdengar suara cempreng di kantin. Hampir semua mata tertuju pada meja itu karena suara cemprengnya.

Yuki menatap sinis lelaki itu. Lelaki yang selalu mengejar-ngejar dimana dirinya berada.

" **Hayama kotarou. Sekali lagi aku nggak suka kamu ikutin aku terus. Kamu aneh banget sih, aku kan udah bilang aku engga punya perasaan sama kamu."**

" **Apa? Ahahaha, apa semua ini karena Akashi-senpai "**

" – **kenapa kamu tergila-gila sama Akashi-senpai. Aku juga anak orang Kaya. Kenapa kamu enggak kasih aku kesempatan?"**

" **Hayama. Kamu itu aneh banget. Kamu terlalu maksa aku jadi pacar kamu."**

" **Itu karena kamu suka sama Akashi-senpai, jadi aku nggak dikasih kesempatan sama kamu"**

" **Kok kamu keras kepala banget sih sampai bilang kalimat itu dua kali. Aku kan sudah bilang aku nggak bisa jadi pacar kamu. Aku udah nolak kamu, jangan ikutin aku lagi. Itu mengerikan. Kau seperti stalker."**

Yuki yang sudah tak tahan tingkah laku kohai –Hayama Koutaro langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Diiringin Hayama yang memohon berkali-kali dari belakang membututi Yuki pergi.

" **Dasar sok cantik! Aku jadi muak sama Yuki. Aku sudah berkali-kali nembak dia malah mempermalukanku di depan umum. Sialan."** Hayama berhenti mengikuti Yuki setelah keluar dari Kantin.

" **Kau kenapa Hayama, abis ditolak sama Yuki-san lagi ya ahahaha"** Hayama dirangkul oleh Nebuya Eikichi. Senpai yang disapa gorila-senpai karena tubuhnya besar dan juga terkenal mahasiswa abadi di kampus ini.

" – **Kenapa kamu selalu mengejar-ngejar Yuki? Emangnya dia yang tercantik di kampus ini kamu salah besar Hayama."**

" **Eh? Maksudmu ada yang lebih cantik dari Yuki-san?"**

" **Tentu saja. Nah coba kau lihat disana"**

" **Kise Ryouta?"**

" **Bukan bodoh. Disampingnya."**

" **Ah.. Yui"**

" **Cantik bukan? Semua anak cowok di kampus ini tergila-gila sama Yui."**

" **Kau benar senpai. Yui-chan lebih cantik dari Yuki-senpai.."**

" **Nah, kamu nggak perlu buang harga dirimu lagi didepan Yuki-san."**

" **Makasih atas saranmu senpai! Kau membantuku melihat sudut pandang lain dari dunia ini!"**

" **Ahaha, apasih kau berlebihan sekali. Tapi aku memang orang yang bijak. Sering-seringlah berkonsultasi padaku. Aku akan membantumu, oke?"**

" **Oke! Aku pergi dulu"**

Setelah itu hayama pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan cengiran yang lebar.

Normal P.O.V END

.

.

.

P.O.V Himuro Tomone

Malam ini aku masih di kampus. Lebih tepatnya di perpustakaan kampus. Belajar di perpustakaan lebih nyaman dan membantuku berkonsentrasi belajar untuk ujian lusa.

Aku akan atur timer hingga jam 21.00. Aku punya janji dengan Kazunari-senpai, dia ingin mentraktirku makan malam di Majiba. Sulit untuk menolak permintaan karena dia senpai dan aku kohai. Apa aku terlalu memikirkan hubungan antara senpai dan kohai? Ah tidak, ini benar. Aku mestinya melakukan hal itu. Siapa tau, aku butuh bantuan senpai suatu saat nanti.

Hhh.. tapi kenapa aku malah bersikap begitu pada Ryouta-senpai. Aku pasti membuatnya terluka karena tak tahu terimakasih telah dibantu. Dia selama ini baik padaku, kehidupan di kampus juga baik-baik saja. Dan aku sangat bersyukur mengenal Yui maupun Ryouta-senpai.

Kurasa aku akan bicara denganya besok. Sepertinya aku kelewat batas.

Drrrtt..

 **[Besok jangan lupa dukung aku di pertandingan basket antar jurusan-ssu! Jika kami menang aku akan traktir sepuasnya-ssu. Aku menanti kalian! My best Friends^^v. From Ryouta-senpai]**

 **[Tomo-chan kita buat poster ya sebelum kesana. Kau sudah baca pesan dari Ryouta kan? aku tunggu di cafe dekat kampus! Kita bisa makan enak kalau datang hihi. Pokoknya kamu mesti datang! Kalo tidak aku akan menyeretmu dari perpustakaan hihi. From: Yui-chan]**

Drrrtt..

 **[Tomone-tan apa kau belum selesai belajar? Aku bosan temani aku secepatnya ke Majiba ya. From: Kazunari-senpai.]**

Hhh.. belum jam sembilan udah minta bertemu. Ini sih melanggar janji.

Ya sudahlah. Lagipula aku sedang tidak konsentrasi hari ini.

" **Tomone-tan!"** Teriak Kazunari-senpai melambai-lambai ke arahku. Seluruh isi pengunjung disini menatapku.

Aku benar-benar tidak suka tatapan mereka. Tatapan seperti wah-pasangan-baru-ya-so-sweet-sekali.

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas berat menanggapi kondisi ini. Kurasa dia sudah diluar batas memanggilku seperti itu. Aku juga berhak kan protes padanya? Tapi apa aku yang sudah berlebihan?

" **Senpai, eto.. bisakah kau memanggilku Tomone? Aku tak ingin menimbulkan salah paham saat orang lain berpikir tentang kita."**

" **Eh? Memangnya salah? Itukan panggilan kesayanganku untukmu."**

" – **jangan pedulikan apa yang dipikirkan orang lain."**

" – **belum tentu dia berpikir seperti apa yang kau pikirkan."**

Sudah terlihat jelas orang lain berpikir seperti apa yang kupikirkan. Apa Kazunari-senpai tidak melihat sekelilingnya? Mereka berbisik-bisik kalau kita ini pasangan muda baru menikah. Ditambah malam hari waktu kita ketemuan.

Hhh.. seperti biasa aku terlarut dalam pikiranku sendiri. Aku agak sulit mengabaikan orang lain disekitarku.

" **mm.. aku akan pulang setelah menghabiskan kopi ini"**

Aku ingin cepat pulang. Aku teringat tugasku masih menumpuk. Dan juga belum mengerjakan tugas kelompok tadi. Belum belajar buat UTS lusa.

Apa sebaiknya aku menolak datang secepat ini. Kalau saja aku masih di perpustakaan sudah setengah materi aku kuasai. Ah tidak, aku tidak konsentrasi hari ini. Jadi ini bukan salah Kazunari-senpai. Bisa-bisanya aku berpikir begitu. Aku kan sudah ditraktir.

Tetap saja aku cemas akan tugas maupun ujianku saat ini.

Bahkan aku tak bisa memikirkan topik yang tepat untuk dibicarakan dengan Kazunari-senpai.

" **Apa? Jangan pulang secepat itu. Aku juga ingin mengobrol denganmu. Kau jadi jahat begini padaku, huh?"** Cemberut. Kenapa dia bersikap kekanakan ketika cemberut.

Apa aku yang cepat dewasa, atau senpai yang kekanak-kanakan?

" – **aku tak suka menunggu sendirian disini. Tak ada teman ngobrol."**

Jadi itu alasanya menyuruhku cepat kemari. Kupikir dia sedang terburu-buru mengajaku bertemu di awal.

kalau dia terburu-buru kan pastinya batalin janji atau mengundur waktu janjian. Mungkin ada seseorang ya ditunggunya. Kurasa begitu.

" **Kazunari-senpai, apa kau sedang menunggu seseorang disini?"**

Kurasa tak akan menyinggung privasinya kalau bertanya seperti ini kan?

Reaksinya juga agak terkejut. Kini dia menatapku seolah kenapa-kau-tahu-walau-tak-kuberi-tahu.

Sepertinya aku agak menyinggung privasinya. Dia berpikir begitu lama untuk menjawab pertanyaanku yang sederhana itu.

" **Ya begitulah. Dia memang sibuk belakangan ini. Jadi agak sulit menemuinya."**

Pacar? Atau teman?

Memangnya apa peduliku. Kalau aku lanjutkan, sepertinya akan merusak suasana. Dari caranya menjawab pertanyaanku sudah terlihat jelas.

" **Oh.."**

" – **Ah iya, kudengar besok ada pertandingan basket antar jurusan."** Akhirnya aku dapat topik pembicaraan. Hhh.. ini semua berkat Ryouta-senpai mengabariku soal pertandinganya. Aku baru ingat kalau Kazunari-senpai sering mengikuti pertandingan basket antar jurusan.

Karena aku dan Yui sering menonton pertandingan basket demi traktiran Ryouta-senpai. Dan Karena kita bersahabat sejak pertama kali aku kuliah di kampus ini.

" **Aku tau soal itu. Minggu lalu sudah direkrut siapa saja yang akan bermain."**

" – **sayangnya aku tidak bisa ikut pertandingan itu."**

" **Kenapa?"**

" **Aku tidak bisa melawan partnerku."**

" – **dan juga Hayama koutarou yang menggantikanku. Jadi aku hanya menonton saja besok."**

" **Oh.."**

" **Daritadi jawabanmu** _ **oh**_ **terus apa enggak ada jawaban lain?"**

" **Ahahaha..ha.. "**

Apaansih, kenapa aku mesti tertawa segaring itu. Memang dipikir dia sedang melucu.

" **Aku ceritakan satu hal padamu. Hanya peringatan saja, kau boleh mengabaikan perkataanku."**

" – **kau hati-hati dengan Akashi. Kurasa itu yang bisa kukatakan padamu."**

" – **aku tak akan menjawab apapun yang kau tanyakan saat ini. Tapi jika ada masalah denganmu cukup beritahu aku. Mengerti?"**

" **Hmm.. oke"** kuanggukan kepalaku seolah mengerti. Tidak, aku berusaha memahami kalimatnya itu. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Kazunari-senpai memperingatkanku begitu. Asumsiku semakin menjadi kuat tentang Akashi-senpai. Pasti ada sesuatu terjadi dimasa lalu antara Kazunari-senpai dengan Akashi-senpai.

Sepertinya tidak hanya aku yang berpikir kalau Akashi itu aneh. Seperti mempunyai dua sisi yang berbeda. Aku tahu selama ini dia ramah, baik, sopan dan berwibawa. Namun, yang membuatku tidak nyaman ketika dia tersenyum seperti itu. Seperti orang yang berbeda dari yang aku lihat. Terlihat sangat dingin dan sulit didekati. Aku sudah merasakanya saat pertama kali aku kembali kuliah.

Ini membuatku dilematis. Awalnya aku ingin mengikuti saran Ryouta-senpai untuk berteman dengan Akashi-senpai. Tapi, ketika ada seseorang yang mempunyai pemikiran sama denganku, membuatku berpikir kalau apa yang kupikirkan itu benar dan bukan hanya aku saja yang merasakan hal itu.

Aku tidak bisa seutuhnya mempercayai perkataan Ryouta-senpai maupun Kazunari-senpai. Aku hanya perlu membuktikanya.

Dengan caraku sendiri..

" **Kazunari-senpai, aku pulang dulu ya. Aku baru ingat ada tugas yang belum ku kerjakan. Permisi."**

" **Rajin sekali kohai-ku satu ini. Baiklah, pergilah. Apa perlu kuantar pulang?"**

" **Ti-tidak usah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Terimakasih traktiranya senpai."** Aku membungkukan seperempat badanku kearahnya sekaligus pamit.

Aku butuh waktu untuk berpikir

Seperti apa Akashi-senpai yang sebenarnya.

Brakk!

" **Argh.. kenapa bisa jatuh begini."** Aku mengambil buku-bukuku yang berserakan dijalanan. Tanpa sengaja aku melihat seseorang dibalik kaca itu.

Sekilas aku berpikir..

Apa dia yang diceritakan Kazunari-senpai?

P.O.V Himuro Tomone END

Chapter 1 – Masalah pertandingan basket (1) TBC

Notes :

Karakter tambahanya bakal ada beberapa, ada juga yang tetap. Bukan berati mereka karakter yang ga penting tapi nantinya berkaitan sama Akashi disini.

Jadi kalo masih bingung nanti bakal dijelasin kalau si karakternya udah memainkan peranya (?)

Dari awal cerita si OC udah pairing sama Akashi.

Itu aja bocoran ceritanya ^^v

Please follow, fav and review!


End file.
